


Ditching

by Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ditching, Human AU, Ice Cream, Kisses, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl/pseuds/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl
Summary: When Virgil is forced to go to a party, what will happen when the guy he complains to turns out to be the host?





	Ditching

Virgil’s P.O.V. 

“No! I don’t want to go.” Patton gives me puppy dog eyes. “Please Virge, for me?” He clasps his hands together in a begging motion. “Patton....” I give him a look. “Pleeeeaaaase” he drags out. I ignore him. He starts whining, “Virge, pleeeaaase!” “Oh my God, fine!” He tackles me into a hug. “Thank you thank you thank you!!” I roll my eyes, “whatever.”  
——————————————  
“I regret this decision.” Pat gives me an unimpressed look, “oh come on Virge, it can’t be that bad.” I look him in the eyes. “You’re right, it’s not bad. It’s horrible.” He huffs at me amused. 

“You my dark, strange son, are very difficult.” I smirk at him, “thank you, I try.” He pretends to grumble at me. Suddenly, he perks up. “Logan!” 

Pat starts to run away. “Wait!” I grab his arm, “don’t leave me.” Patton gently pulls his hand free, “I’ll be right back buddy, I just want to go chat with Logan for a bit. I won’t be gone long.” 

Before I can say anything back, he runs out of view. I sigh while standing along the wall alone. ‘Dammit Patton.’ I’m feeling really uncomfortable, a tight feeling plants itself into my chest. My breathing is starting to get heavy. Out of the corner of my eye I see someone start to approach. 

He has brown hair styled in an upward swoop, brown eyes with specks of gold, and is wearing blue jeans and a Disney shirt. “Are you okay?” The stranger asks. I pull myself together, “yeah I’m fine. I just don’t want to be here.” The stranger lifts an eyebrow, “oh?” He questions in a tone that clearly means go on. “My friend dragged me here with him, then he promptly ditched me.”

“I take it you’re not really into parties then?” I look at the stranger. “Obviously not. Especially this one, God it’s so boring.” At this point the stranger looks somewhat amused. “Well it’s a shame to hear that Count Woe-laf.” I snort, “don’t call me that.” “Then what should I call you?” I give him a pointed look. “You should call me by my name, which is Virgil by the way.” He smiles at me, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Charlie frown, I’m Roman.” I give him an unimpressed look, he just snickers at me. “So why do you hate this party so much? Besides it being boring of course.”

I open my mouth to respond, “well for starters, I have much better things I could be wasting my time on, second, this music is absolute trash, and third, I hate crowds. Need I go on? I have plenty more reasons I could give you.” Roman laughs, “no need to go on, I get the point.” 

We stand around for a minute when I turn my head to the side and see Patton coming over with a strict looking guy in tow. “Virgil!” He calls, “this is Logan!” I wave at him, “hey.” Patton suddenly squeals, “I see you’ve already met Roman, he’s the host of this party! Oh I’m so glad you’re making friends in your own!” I freeze and shrink into myself, “host....you say?” I wheeze out.

He looks at me confused, “yeah, why?” I turn to Roman. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” His eyes crinkle as he smirks at me, “sorry sunshine but you were a bit busy complaining about my party.” I blush bright red under my makeup feeling mortified. 

“Virgil!” Patton goes to scold me, but Roman cuts in, “it was actually pretty funny. I don’t mind.” “Well if you insist.” Patton concedes. Logan speaks up, “it was nice meeting you, but I’m afraid I’ll have to go now.” He turns and walks off. “I’ll be right back guys.” Pat tells Roman and I before he goes to follow Logan. 

Roman turns towards me, “since you hate this party so much, why don’t we ditch?” I look at him incredulously. “But isn’t this your party?” He shrugs, “it is, what’s your point though? We could go get ice cream. I mean if you want to.” I flounder for a second, “well, I mean.....sure? Why not I guess?” He gives me the biggest smile, like I’ve just made his night. “Great!” He exclaims, “we can go to Bell’s, that’s just a twenty minute drive from here.” “Cool, let’s get going then.” I say hesitating a little.  
————————————-  
We arrive at Bell’s, Roman ordering a chocolate ice cream in a cup. I get the same thing except instead of chocolate it’s mint chocolate chip. I go to pay but Roman cuts me off and hands the cashier money. I grumble, “you didn’t have to do that.” “No,” he responds, “but I wanted to.” 

We go towards a booth in the back corner. We eat and chat for a little bit. By the end when we’re both finished, Roman looks at me and makes a move to sit next to me. I look at him, confused. 

Roman lifts his hand and cradles my cheek. We stare into each other’s eyes. It feels like we’re in a trance. His thumb swipes the side of my lip. “You’ve got a little something right there.” He whispers. He takes his thumb and licks off the ice cream from my lip. I suck in a breath, heat starting to flow through my veins, ‘shit that was hot.’ Roman looks at me with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“So,” he starts to say, “your place or mine?” I snort breaking out of the trance, “unless you want an audience I think my place will be best.” “Sounds good, let’s get out of here.” He leads me by the hand quickly towards his car. Roman opens the passenger side door for me, but before I can step in he pulls me into his chest and crashes his lips to mine. Before I can respond to the kiss he pulls away, “a little taste for what’s to come.” He winks at me and goes to his side of the car getting in. 

I stand there frozen, I must have been standing for a while because he blows the car horn. I jump and quickly get into the car as well. Once we’re both settled he drives away quickly, anticipating the night we’re about to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fic. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I may add a second chapter of their “fun” times but don’t count on it. Though if you really want the second chapter let me know and I’ll consider it.


End file.
